


Coming Home

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Background Poly, F/M, Light Smut, Schmoop, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jensen can never quite get enough of her.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> My gift for the ever-lovely dugindeep for this year's Spring Fling. Originally posted [here](https://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/223630.html).

As Danneel closed the door to the penthouse suite behind her, she had been ready to just kick off her heels, one hand half way to her ear with the intention of removing her earring but she didn’t get that far. Jensen had her pinned to the wall, wrists held in place, his body flush with her back.

“Guess I don’t have to ask whether you’re _happy_ to see me.” 

He didn’t even raise his head from her shoulder, his nose still buried in her hair which he slowly pulled back from her neck, he’d released one hand, but she didn’t move it, so he could kiss her there, inhaled deep, let her scent fill his senses. The hard thick line of his cock taking over hers. She shivered. 

Huffing a giggle, “You were only gone a month.” 

His nose tickled the sensitive flesh of her throat, followed by the rasp of his stubble, his voice coming out in that sexy rumble of his, “Longest month of my life.”

Jensen’s hands were on her now, working their way down her body, over her torso and thighs, not touching her any of the places she wanted him to touch, “Getting sappy there, Ackles?”

“Fuck, Dee, I missed you.” He said, zero hesitation. Her breath hitched as he dragged his hand and her dress up her leg, curving over her hip to rub her lower abdomen, so dangerously close to the lace of her panties, “Didn’t you miss me?”

She whimpered when he stopped, bringing both hands up to her shoulders, smoothing them out along her arms and back to her wrists which were still _locked_ where he’d left them.

“Fuck, Jensen, _please_.”

Jensen didn’t say anything, a frustrated little whine leaving her when he pulled back ever so slightly, “Fuck, yes, I missed you, your voice” his fingers trailing down her spine and she quaked as he got his hand between her legs, rubbed her through her panties with the v of his fore and middle fingers, so very purposefully not going anywhere near her clit, “your t-touch. Your cock.”

“How much did you miss my cock?” Danneel was ready to say whatever he wanted, but he didn’t let her answer, “I think you should show me.”

They made quick work of her dress together, Danneel returning her hands to the wall as it pooled at her feet. The vibrations of his warm dirty chuckle and the feel of his clothes over her newly exposed skin making her want so much more when he blanketed her body again and he kissed that soft spot on her neck, “My very good girl.”

This time when he pulled back, she turned to face him, the pure unadulterated want in his eyes, the _need_ , made her feel like a goddess. 

And she must have said some version of that out loud, because he said, “You are.”

Their lips met in a fiery fevered kiss, both with a meaning to devour and be devoured, his hands warm on her back, gentle in her hair until he pulled tight, teeth tugging on her bottom lip, made her open her eyes. She went down onto her knees in one fluid motion, her dress cushioning the floor, her fingers curving under the leather as she took hold of his belt. She took her time pushing the leather through the buckle to pop the pin. _Fuck_. It had been way too long, she was practically salivating before she even got his pants open. 

Jensen’s cock was just as pretty as the rest of him. Precome already flowing when she finally pulled his dick out, which she lapped up immediately, taking him into her mouth and teasing the tip with her tongue as she stroked the rest of the shaft with her hand, taking in just that little bit more into her mouth each time she went down. “Fuck, Danni.” 

Her thumb lingering on the two freckles nestled on the underside on every pass. She wanted to taste them. 

Jensen grunting and moaning above her until he snorted and Danneel pulled off, “What?”

“You, Jared and those damn freckles.”

It was Danneel’s turn to snort, “Are you seriously bringing that up right now? And I think you’ll find that the descriptor you’re looking for is damn _sexy_ freckles, they deserve love too,” and she ran her tongue over them to emphasise her point.

Jensen laughed, shaking his head, “Come on. Up.” His command with a waggle of his fingers, and then he held his hand out to her. 

Danneel scoffed up at him, with a little bit of a pout, “Was kinda in the middle of something.”

“Danni.”

Danneel sighed, “Fine,” slapping her hand into his and she let him pull her to her feet, “What now?”

Jensen raised her arm and spun her under his, “I was thinking we might move things to the bedroom.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said firmly, and Danneel giggled as he swept her up into his arms to carry her there.

“Jensen!” she playfully shoved his chest after he put her down, his hands cupping her ass. Danneel pushed his jacket down and off his shoulders, letting it fall, her hands trailing down his shirt sleeves, and she squeezed his biceps, “When _is_ Jared gonna be here?”

“Another while,” Jensen toeing off his shoes before he pushed his pants down to the floor, “Flight got delayed.”

Danneel gave a slight nod, sitting back on the bed, she took hold of Jensen’s tie, and he came willingly, stepping further into her space, “Guess we’ll have to find something to pass the time.”

Jensen caressed her thigh as she closed her legs around his waist, “Guess we will.”


End file.
